


What is love?

by Panditory



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Breakup, Friends to Lovers, Levi Schmitt deserves love, M/M, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Nico Kim is an idiot, Romance, but he is sorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad llega a la vida de Levi Schmitt, en forma de un bombero caliente con instintos nulos de supervivencia.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt, Travis Montgomery/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	1. Un tipo en el pozo

Levi se encontraba en un turno de 48 horas, estaba a 6 de encontrar su liberación, llegar a casa y quedar en coma hasta que el reloj gritara que era hora de despertar, regresar al hospital y repetir la historia. Así era su vida, un ciclo interminable de repeticiones, simple, aburrida y triste.

Se forzó a no pensar en los acontecimientos del último mes, en el hecho de que ahora estaba viviendo con Jo Wilson para no tener que regresar a su casa, para no tener que explicarle a su madre que Nico Kim fue un error y todo había terminado tan rápido como empezó.

El sonido de su buscapersonas lo hizo regresar a la realidad, aunque fuera muy de madrugada las emergencias no terminaban. Se alejó del puesto de enfermeras hacia las camas del pozo y soltó un suspiro al ver a una pareja esperando ser atendidos. El doctor Hunt se encontraba de espaldas revisando a una chica que parecía demasiado intoxicada de alcohol, aunque relativamente era el turno más “tranquilo”, siendo fin de semana, la cantidad de personas que llegaban en estado de ebriedad o casi a punto de un coma etílico eran lo suficientes para mantenerlos ocupados.

Después de colocarse sus guantes de látex y avanzar hacia los pacientes que le esperaban, Levi no pudo evitar notar el rostro de sorpresa que se formaba al notar a la mujer que acompañaba al hombre en la camilla. Era el bombero que alguna vez fue a buscar para entregarle las flores que el jefe Ripley había comprado en aquella florería donde se conocieron. La forma en la que el murió aun entristecía a Levi.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, provocando cierta cautela en el joven interno; dejando a un lado todas las preguntas que se formaron en su cabeza, se acercó al paciente claramente herido.

—¿Puedo preguntar como sucedió esto?

Con cuidado tomó el rostro del hombre revisando los hematomas que florecían en su piel y la cantidad preocupante de sangre seca que bajaba de su nariz, boca y ceja. Sus ojos bajaron hacía la zona del abdomen, en donde el paciente tenía los brazos apretados demostrando bastante incomodidad, si sus conclusiones eran correctas, el sujeto había sido víctima de una riña o algún asalto.

—El idiota se metió en una pelea. Ese tipo le dio un par de patadas en el estómago, por si es de relevancia —respondió Victoria Hughes mientras enviaba mensajes de texto por su teléfono.

—¡Lo hice para defender tu dignidad! ¡Y lo le partí la nariz, no te olvides! —el hombre siseo con visible molestia. Levi evitó soltar una carcajada ante tal demostración de amistad o amor, era divertido de ver.

—¿Me podría decir su nombre? —tomando algunas cosas de una gaveta, Levi se apresuró a limpiar con suavidad los cortes profundos en la piel del hombre. Había algunos que necesitarían puntadas, pero eso sería hasta que pudiera hacerle un examen completo en caso de cualquier síntoma que derivara de los golpes propinados.

—Travis Montgomery.

—Muy bien Travis, necesito que se alce la camisa y me deje ver su abdomen, puedo notar cierta incomodidad y me gustaría descartar algún tipo de fractura, desgarre o lesión en algún órgano importante. —su paciente obedeció por supuesto, abriendo los botones de su ropa, Levi se mordió el labio al notar los hematomas que se encontraban en la piel del hombre. Después de palpar suavemente, anotó en la tabilla algunos datos y suspiró.

—¿Va a morir? —Victoria preguntó mientras le daba una mirada burlona al hombre a su lado.

—¡No me estas ayudando Hughes! —refunfuño Travis lanzándole una mirada herida.

—No, no va a morir. Lo llevaremos para una TC, honestamente me preocupa el área abdominal… —encontró la mirada de Owen Hunt en la lejanía, movió la cabeza suavemente notando como su jefe inmediatamente mandó a un par de enfermeras para encargarse de su paciente —descartando cualquier herida de gravedad, se puede dar de alta esta misma noche.

Aunque notó la mirada burlesca de la chica, pudo notar que sus hombros se dejaban caer en una muestra de tranquilidad al escuchar sus palabras. Ella asintió no sin antes darle un apretón en el hombro a Travis y avanzó hacia la sala de espera del hospital.

Después de que los estudios salieran sin problema alguno, Levi regresó junto con su paciente al área de urgencias; el doctor Hunt supervisó todos sus movimientos con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, asintiendo cuando explicó que el paciente solo estaría adolorido por los golpes, pero no había nada de que preocuparse.

Se encontraba empezando con un par de puntadas sobre la ceja del hombre cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Levi trató de mantener el sonrojo fuera de su rostro, había notado lo guapo que era el paciente, pero trató de mantener todo eso muy dentro de sí, colocándose la máscara de doctor profesional.

—Terminaremos pronto para que pueda volver con su novia, ella se veía demasiado preocupada, pero creo lo esconde diciendo todas esas cosas bruscas… no lo sé. —honestamente Levi no esperaba la carcajada que soltó el hombre, tal fue su sorpresa que estuvo a punto de dejar caer la pinza que estaba ocupando en ese momento.

—Perdón, perdón. —se disculpó el hombre forzándose a respirar para encontrar la estabilidad que le había sido robada de repente, un par de toses y nuevamente regresó su mirada hacía el interno. —ella no es mi novia ¡Por Dios! Es mi mejor amiga. Créeme que me provocarás pesadillas en la noche con tal afirmación. Ni siquiera me gustan las chicas amigo.

—¡Oh lo siento muchísimo! —el sonrojo que había tratado de detener floreció sobre sus mejillas. Toda su faceta de doctor profesional cayó por la alcantarilla —m-mi radar gay… ah… no, no es bueno. —trató de volver a concentrarse en la sutura que estaba por terminar.

—No te preocupes, el mío tampoco te había detectado. De hecho, mi único pensamiento fue que eras un doctor demasiado bonito, ya sabes, el paquete de ojos impresionantes, rostro adorable y ese cabello.

En cualquier momento Levi se desmayaría. Se había resignado a terminar con todo el coqueteo desde que terminó con Nico. En el pasado se felicitó por tener tan buena suerte con un hombre tan atractivo como Kim y después de que su relación se fue por el desagüe pensó en vivir como la última opción para cualquier posible relación y para cualquier caliente hombre homosexual.

—Está bien, terminé. Y-yo receté algunos medicamentos para el dolor. Los estudios no arrojaron nada para que lo retengamos esta noche. Mucho descanso y evitar movimientos bruscos. —Levi se apresuró a terminar con la consulta cuando fue retenido suavemente de su bata.

—Yo… ¿puedo tener tu número? —Travis lo miró detenidamente provocando que Levi sintiera que el piso se abriera bajo sus pies. Era demasiado pronto para iniciar lo que fuera que estaba empezando, sin embargo, también recordó las palabras de Jo aquella noche de borrachera _“Sal, diviértete, no puedes perder toda tu vida llorando por alguien que no te merece”._

—Eres mi paciente —respondió tímidamente ganándose una sonrisa ladeada de Montgomery.

—Era, acabas de decir que terminaste y me puedo ir a casa. Además, no te sientas presionado, solo es una copa al bar de Joe o algo como una cena nada muy formal, en serio. —esa confianza que despedía y lo atractivo que era habían ganado muchos puntos en Levi. Apretó la bata blanca entre sus dedos, desviando su mirada hacía un lado, la herida de su corazón estaba fresca aún, pero eso no quería decir que no sanaría.

Revisando que no hubiese nadie observándolo Levi aceptó el celular que le tendía el atractivo hombre, reteniendo un suspiro tecleo su número rápidamente regresándolo a su dueño, asintió al sentir la vibración dentro del bolsillo de su bata.

—Estamos en contacto.

Se quedó mirando las puertas dobles por donde salió Travis Montgomery, luchando por detener los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón y no precisamente por un flechazo que provocó el hombre en él, sino por la expectativa de que estaba avanzando en su vida y a la vez temiendo a que lo volviesen a lastimar.


	2. Necesito un cupido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos de la estación tratan de hacer sentir mejor a Travis después que Schmitt no respondiera su mensaje. Maya Bishop tiene que poner las cosas en orden ¿y quién mejor para ayudarla que su hermosa novia italiana?

Maya ingresó a la cocina notando a sus compañeros en una acalorada discusión, su mirada se dirigió a la manera tan exasperada en la que Jack Gibson estaba tratando de hacer entender algún punto de tal debate. Vic parecía muy interesada en ignorarlo, Warren no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de sus labios, mientras Miller golpeaba suavemente la espalda de un afligido Montgomery.

—¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando?

Jack cerró la boca mientras tomaba asiento y los demás no pudieron evitar arrojarle alguna de las tantas frituras que estaban comiendo. Victoria sonrió ampliamente y le arrebató el teléfono a Travis haciendo que este se quejara intentando alcanzarlo.

—Querida capitana, nuestro amado Montgomery tiene el corazón roto. —el puchero exagerado que hizo Hughes provocó en Maya aun mayor curiosidad ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Arrebató el celular de la mano de su compañera y leyó atentamente el mensaje en la pantalla.

_“Hola, soy Travis el chico que atendiste durante la noche. Yo quería saber si en algún momento estas libre para invitarte algo”_

Montgomery tuvo la decencia de llevarse las manos al rostro, tratando de esconder el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Patético —siseo Gibson cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo molestes —gruño Ben tratando de consolar a su compañero —eso fue hace unas horas y él no ha respondido. Todos estamos de acuerdo que su táctica fue demasiado directa, es decir, conozco al chico Bailey suele decir que es demasiado tímido, parecido a un ratón.

—Bueno, entonces eso quiere decir que no fue una táctica adecuada para un chico como él. —Bishop le devolvió el teléfono a Vic, quien releyó el mensaje para chasquear la lengua rodando los ojos —es extraño, no sueles ir por los _tímidos._

En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Travis había conocido a parte de su marido, una cantidad de chicos sexys que no coincidían con la descripción que había dado Warren; su desliz con Dixon (un primerizo) paso desapercibido para la mayoría, sin embargo, el niño había sido bastante directo sobre lo cuanto le gustaba Travis.

—¡Y eso no es todo! —Hughes se levantó haciendo que Travis la mirara a través de sus dedos —no es para nada su tipo. Ya sabes, sus chicos son calientes, altos, fuertes y este chico es… ¡Tan lindo! ¡Suave y pequeño!

—¿Estás hablando de un caramelo? —Jack tomó una de las frituras que habían caído en su regazo y se la arrojó a su compañera.

—Honestamente el niño se ve de la clase que quieres tomar en tus brazos y proteger de todo mal, puede ser un tipo rudo, pero esas facciones suaves son… ya sabes… la primera impresión es la que cuenta —Ben Warren alzó los brazos luchando con el cansancio de dos tres llamadas seguidas en diferentes lugares de la ciudad.

—¿Qué haces? —Miller preguntó mientras miraba a Maya teclear furiosamente en su teléfono.

—Arreglando el error de Travis por supuesto.

La sala estallo en gemidos de sorpresa cuando la capitana alzó su celular mostrando una conversación con su bella y encantadora novia italiana, Carina DeLuca. Sonrió orgullosa al ver que Travis rápidamente se levantaba y corría para leer lo que estaba escrito.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó casi vibrando en su lugar, era raro ver a Montgomery demostrando sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, es decir, cuando terminó con Grant se negó a demostrar cuan afectado estaba, aunque todo fracasó ante la interminable cantidad de actividades que se obligó a realizar en un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Dos horas como máximo, anda —golpeando sonoramente el trasero de su compañero lo vio salir corriendo, claro está la mirada de todos era de total interrogante. —Warren tú debes llevarlo, muévete, si los necesitamos los llamaremos —Ben asintió levantándose apresuradamente para correr detrás de un muy emocionado Travis Montgomery.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso Bishop?! —Gritaron los tres restantes no muy complacidos de lo que acaba de suceder.

—¿No saben que para llegar al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago? —la rubia amplió una sonrisa, antes de regresar a la postura seria que la caracterizaba y tronar los dedos en una muestra de autoridad total —a trabajar haraganes.

…

Durante el camino Travis no dejó de morderse las uñas, estaba tratando de controlar la creciente ansiedad que corroía en su sistema. Warren fue lo suficientemente amable para no decir nada, manteniendo la camioneta en un silencio agradable, una parada importante y se encaminaron a Grey Sloan Memorial.

Con el tiempo encima bajó corriendo del vehículo, mientras se dirigía a uno de los jardines donde se encontraba una preciosa castaña de uniforme rosado, Carina alzó la mano al notar, Warren se perdió dentro del hospital para visitar a Bailey mientras él se dirigía a la mujer que le esperaba.

—Bien, Maya dijo que esto sería como ser cupido, y me pareció tan romántico que quise participar —comentó Carina con ese encantador acento italiano que siempre hacía notar —acaba de salir de una larga cirugía, y bien le vendría una buena comida, lo llamé para que no pudiera escaparse, buena suerte —apretando su hombro con cariño DeLuca tomó su café y se giró para entrar al hospital.

Travis tomó asiento en una de las bancas, apretó con suavidad del jugo de naranja que tenía en su mano derecha y acomodó sobre sus piernas el emparedado que consiguió en un subway que le quedaba de camino. Esperaba que el pollo empanizado fuera una buena opción para el interno de ojos bonitos.

—¿Travis? —levantó la vista al escuchar aquella voz. Trató de mantener una postura neutral ante el rostro de sorpresa que dejaba ver Levi Schmitt.

—H-hola. Tu no respondiste el mensaje, puede que haya entrado en pánico y…

No debía haber dicho eso, solo haría que el chico se asustara como eventualmente sucedía con personas como él, tímidas y ciertamente desconfiadas de extraños.

—¡Oh! Vi tu mensaje —Levi parecía sinceramente apenado —solo que no tuve tiempo de responderte… entre en cirugía de emergencia a primera hora, así que cuando salí mi cerebro ya estaba suficientemente distraído para olvidar tomar mi celular… Lo siento.

El bombero sintió que el color subía por sus mejillas, luchó por no apretar el vaso de jugo y asintió mostrando una sonrisa en donde dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

—¿Entonces hoy es un buen día?

—Mi turno termina temprano, así que es bueno para mí. Huh, a riesgo de sonar presuntuoso ¿eso es para mí? —apuntó hacia los alimentos que llevaba en la mano, Travis asintió rápidamente mientras se los entregaba —me parecía un poco raro recibir una llamada de la doctora DeLuca.

El corazón de Travis se calentó cuando Levi tomó asiento a su lado mientras desenvolvía el sándwich con mucho cuidado, segundos después un gemido dejó sus labios cuando dio un par de mordidas a este deleitándose con su sabor.

—Bueno… puedo explicarlo.

Levi lo miró con esos grandes ojos que le habían cautivado desde que lo vio, aquella tarde lluviosa en dónde fungió como paramédico para dejar a una mujer llena de quemaduras, cuando se topó con el interno y esa impresionante mirada que lo dejó clavado en su lugar por un par de segundos. Sí, no era su tipo realmente, pero había algo en él que no pudo dejar pasar.

—Más tarde ¿quizás durante una cena? —había dejado caer sus intenciones, se regañó a si mismo por ser directo con ello, pero también se recordó que Levi había mencionado la razón por la cual no había respondido su mensaje.

—Suena bien, muy bien — esa sonrisa que lo había flechado al instante.

Ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, no se percataron que el dúo de los Dios de Orto los miraba desde el carrito de café, un moreno asiático en particular tenía los labios apretados en una línea tensa y un gesto infeliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh por Dios! Estoy muy emocionada por el amor que le dieron a esta historia, chicos son increíbles, los amo.   
> Gracias por sus comentarios, los apreció y llevo en mi corazón.


	3. El pasado debe quedarse atras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chismes en el Grey Sloan Memorial recorren los pasillos, Levi es el tema candente de la semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto nuevamente! Disculpa por haberme desaparecido, tuve cosas del trabajo que me dejaron sin tiempo, gracias por tu amor y tus mensajes <3

Levi avanzó por los pasillos del hospital revisando los posoperatorios del doctor Avery, esa semana se encontraba en Plástica y estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico según palabras del mismo Jackson. Después de una mañana agradable en donde se había visto _mimado_ (como había dicho Casey cómo modo de burla) por el atractivo bombero de la Estación 19, sentía la felicidad exudar por sus poros. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguna emoción positiva lograba desarrollarse en él.

Forzó a sus manos a mantener la tableta firme cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido por una extremadamente emocionada Jo Wilson quién lo jaló de la bata luciendo como una maniática con esa sonrisa amplia y ojos que buscaban conocer todos sus secretos con una mirada.

—¡Mocoso afortunado! —chilló emocionada mientras lo sacudía —te vi afuera del hospital con ese caliente bombero ¡Es tan sexy! ¡Tienes tanta suerte!

Levi trató de que un sonrojo no se apoderara de su rostro cuando notó que tales palabras llamaban la atención del personal del hospital, trató de callar a su amiga cubriendo su boca, pero Jo simplemente se sacudió luchando contra él, haciendo un verdadero espectáculo de todo eso.

—¡Oh por favor! Esto no es ningún secreto —sonrió su compañera alejándose unos pasos de él —todo el hospital te vio, estas siendo la comidilla en estos momentos, así que es mejor que hables antes de que comience a averiguar por mi cuenta.

Levi bufó al notar que Wilson no se daría por vencida con respecto a él y Travis, por lo que jalándola del brazo la llevo hasta una de las salas de guardia desocupadas. Jo entró rápidamente y cuando se vieron en la seguridad de las cuatro paredes, Schmitt se desplomó sobre una silla.

—No sé que está pasando, no sé si esto es una oportunidad de la vida, pero me aterra saber al respecto.

Si era honesto, sabía que eventualmente tendría que dejar ir todo su pasado y comenzar de nuevo, era lo normal después de una ruptura. Pero una parte su corazón aún se negaba a dejar ir todo lo que vivió con Nico, si era sincero esperaba que las cosas se pudieran solucionar; que el Dr. Kim reaccionara y considerara que su relación no estaba acabada.

—Oh cariño —suspiró cuando Jo se agachó quedando a su altura, la castaña llevó su mano sobre la mejilla barbuda, sus ojos expresaban cierta tristeza y preocupación por su estado. No era su intención preocupar a su compañera de habitación, simplemente era algo que aún estaba muy presente en su memoria. —no tienes que obligarte a querer al bombero caliente, solo puedes considerar que es una forma de conocer nuevas personas, no te fuerces a quererlo, no es fácil sacar de tu corazón a una persona que quisiste tanto.

La voz de Jo estaba cubierta por la más pura decepción, Levi se negó a dejar que su amiga se sumiera en la depresión de su desastre de relación. Tomando aire suficiente emitió una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para jalar a Wilson y dejarla sentada a su lado sobre una de las camas de la habitación.

—¡Su nombre es Travis Montgomery! Lo conocí hace un par de noches después de que fuera víctima de una pelea en un bar. ¡Me trajo comida y juro que no sabía que hacer en ese momento, todo mi cuerpo temblaba! —la mirada triste de Jo se esfumo de sus ojos, Schmitt se dio golpecitos en la espalda mentalmente, mientras continuaba relatando su mañana junto al bombero.

—¡Tienes que lucir espectacular esta noche! —con ánimos renovados Wilson se levantó aplaudiendo encantada —pediré un par de horas libres para ayudarte a vestirte apropiadamente. Tienes que lucir arrasador.

Al notar tan emocionada a su amiga, sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar en la idea de que todo lo sucedido era bastante bueno. No todos los días un bombero super lindo te invitaba a salir; si era honesto era un verdadero milagro que alguien se fijara en él, Nico Kim simplemente… No, negó varias veces luchando por borrar al ortopedista de su mente, esta vez no se trataba de él.

Su busca personas sonó, rodó los ojos y corrió fuera de la habitación no sin antes mover su mano en forma de despedida. Jo se quedó dentro sonriéndole con complicidad. Su rompimiento fue horrible, pero eso le dejó las mejores personas con las que podía estar.

…

Si Levi Schmitt fuera menos perceptivo hubiese ignorado el horrible ambiente dentro del quirófano. Mantuvo su cabeza baja mientras observaba como Jackson Avery le redactaba algunos pasos de la cirugía que estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento. Una plastia de rotación que por primera vez estaba presenciando, mantuvo su mirada en el bisturí mientras trataba de ignorar las emociones negativas que Nico Kim parecía estar exudando.

—¿Así que Montgomery? —evitó que su cuerpo saltara de repente cuando la voz del Dr. Avery rompió el silencio ensordecedor del lugar, que solo se quebrada por el sonido del monitor cardiaco.

—¿Perdón? —Levi alzó el rostro, agradeciendo que la mascarilla cubriera gran parte de su rostro ya que un sonrojo se estaba apoderando de sus mejillas cuando notó la mirada de burla del cirujano plástico.

—Ya sabes, este hospital no es necesariamente discreto en cuanto a las noticias que son tendencia en el momento. —apretando las pinzas en su mano trató de controlar su respiración, sentía que los ojos de los doctores Kim y Lincoln estaban taladrando su pobre cabeza, lo que no era muy agradable.

—B-bueno…

—Oh vamos puedes decirme lo que sea, conozco a Travis desde hace tiempo, ante solía ir a la estación, es muy agradable y buena persona, creo que lucen bien juntos —mala elección de palabras, el sonido de una pieza de metal cayendo llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Nico no estaba haciendo nada por esconder el malestar de toda la situación.

—¿Estas bien? —la voz siempre amable de Link preguntó al hombre que parecía demasiado tenso para su propio bienestar. El Dr. Kim asintió mientras continuaba encargándose del hueso que estaban cortando.

—Solo estamos… conociéndonos —Levi se atrevió a hablar independiente al sentimiento de saber que sus palabras causaban tantas emociones negativas en Nico. Quizás lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero parte de él se sentía satisfecho de que Kim pareciera tan descolocado por la situación en sí.

—Eso es bueno… es un gran chico. —Jackson Avery le guiñó el ojo de una manera cómplice. Sintió el calor recorrer su pecho y bajó el rostro tratando de no parecer demasiado emocionado.

…

Al final Jo el plan de Jo había fracasado estrepitosamente, su amiga y compañera de habitación fue atrapada por un accidente que tenía el pozo rebosante de pacientes que requerían atención inmediata. Afortunadamente eso fue 30 minutos después de su turno, lo que derivó a que dejará el lugar a toda prisa antes de que a alguien se le ocurrirá raptarlo y hacerlo trabajar hasta el final de los tiempos.

Se despidió de Casey y Taryn, quienes le gritaron y silbaron después de dejar los casilleros, pidiendo explícitamente los detalles de la cita al día siguiente. Estaba seguro que Jo también estaría solicitando tal información, sus amigos eran personas verdaderamente entrañables.

Aunque no era su mejor aspecto, trató de que los pantalones de mezclilla, camisa color gris cubierta por un suéter color vino. Era lo mejor que pudo encontrar en su casillero, esperaba no verse demasiado desaliñado, ya que no era muy bueno en cuestión de su aspecto, entre más cómodo mejor.

Su celular vibró dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, luchó por mantener los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo decente, estaba seguro que la emoción y los nervios derivarían a él teniendo un ataque… otra vez. El mensaje de Travis informando que se encontraba frente al hospital provocaron en él ansiedad y emoción en proporciones similares. Se apresuró a recorrer los caminos del hospital hasta llegar a la entrada, el golpe de aire fresco lo hizo sentirse menos agobiado y avanzó por la mojada acera, Seattle con su siempre lluvioso clima los había sorprendido durante la tarde.

Travis Montgomery alzó el brazo haciendo notar su presencia cerca de una banca, llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa gris y una chaqueta de cuero sobre esta; lucía encantador si le preguntaban a Schmitt, con esa sonrisa de felicidad que adoraba su atractivo rostro. Las expectativas de una noche bastante interesante se asomaban por el horizonte.

Levi avanzó un paso cuando su cuerpo fue retenido por un agarre potente. Giró la cabeza encontrándose atrapado por el inigualable Nico Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Déjame tus comentarios respecto al capítulo! La temporada 17 inicio bastante interesante, aunque no me gusta a donde están llevando la relación de Nico y Levi, eso me genera mas inspiración para esta historia.


	4. Primera cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis Montgomery tiene un digno contrincante, que piensa derrotar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este es un milagro navideño, estoy publicando a un par de días de haber actualizado! Gracias por sus comentarios, son el combustible que necesito para lograr la inspiración necesaria para esta historia.

Travis Montgomery era con un libro abierto, fácil de leer en emociones y sentimientos, (aunque intentaba demostrar que no) por esa razón cuando se vio probándose miles de looks frente al espejo de su habitación, Victoria hizo acto de presencia para dejarlo presentable.

Desde Michael sus citas habían sido reducidas a muy pocas, luego la cantidad de hombres con los que salió no fueron difíciles de impresionar, su encanto natural y carisma los atrajeron como abejas a la miel, sin embargo, el chico que estaba cortejando era historia distinta. Dejó el departamento con una sonrisa en los labios y los nervios a un nivel bastante tolerable.

…

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, suspirando de tranquilidad al ver que aún quedaba tiempo para llegar la reservación que había hecho en un restaurant que Gibson le había sugerido para su _primera cita_. Honestamente esperaba que fuera del agrado de Levi, incluso había tenido la intención de preguntarle directamente, pero Vic argumentó que sería arruinar una bonita sorpresa.

Envió un mensaje a Levi, anunciado que se encontraba frente al hospital esperándolo, miró hacia arriba encontrando el cielo despejado, ni siquiera parecía que una tormenta había caído sobre Seattle horas atrás.

Los pasos que resonaban sobre el suelo mojado lo hicieron regresar al presente encontrando al joven interno quién caminaba hacia él. Amplió una sonrisa sincera, demostrando que se encontraba bastante feliz de verlo y alzó el brazo haciéndose notar. Podría tomarse su tiempo conduciendo, quizás tener una plática interesante con Schmitt y conocerse un poco más, hasta que alguien más apareció detrás de su cita reteniéndolo.

Travis no era un hombre precisamente celoso, se mantenía en la línea de preocuparse por su pareja y confiar ciegamente en él, pero la situación que estaba presenciando hizo que se contemplara en dejar nacer nuevos sentimientos no muy positivos. Cuando notó que Levi parecía forcejear con el alto hombre que lo detenía, no dudó en avanzar a paso rápido, agradeciendo su altura y las zancadas que podía dar con sus largas piernas.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, su corazón no dejaba de latir a toda prisa y sus dientes estaban doliendo de la presión que tenía sobre ellos al apretar la mandíbula. Levi soltó un quejido cuando lo jaló, rompiendo el agarre del hombre extraño, Travis hizo uso de su cuerpo para cubrir el más pequeño; el sujeto era uno de los médicos de Grey Sloan, llevaba uniforme azul oscuro y bata blanca, era alto, solo unos pocos centímetros más que él, atractivo sin duda y parecía comportarse demasiado familiar para ser un tema del trabajo.

Travis no tuvo la necesidad de pensar mucho al respecto y recordar que Ben había comentado algo acerca de una relación entre un asistente y residente dentro del hospital, ambos hombres, así que aquí estaba la respuesta a sus identidades. Aunado a que Levi también tenía una mirada triste, y parecía reacio a querer concederle una cita.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, fijó su mirada (que esperaba fuera amenazante) en el doctor desconocido, este no parecía demasiado complacido en ver que Schmitt era apartado de sus manos, Travis frunció el ceño ante el rostro de burla que había dejado ver el contrario.

—Es doctor Kim para ti, y si hay algún problema, estas en mi camino. Quítate.

Sintió a Levi tensarse, las manos del joven interno habían apretado la tela de su chaqueta y no había emitido comentario alguno, Montgomery no quiso sentirse presumido, pero estaba seguro de que el chico se sentía seguro bajo su protección. Soltó un suspiro tratando de controlar sus emociones y nuevamente se enfocó en el Dr. Kim.

—Eres tú quién está en mi camino, Levi es mi cita y nos estas molestando. Nuestra reservación nos espera.

Esto pareció hacer reaccionar al pequeño hombre de melena rizada, quién salió de su escondite mostrándose mucho más tranquilo.

—Lo siento Nico, en este momento mi compromiso es más importante, mañana hablaré contigo.

Unas de las manos frías de Levi rodearon su muñeca jalándolo por la acera. Travis giró para mirar a su “adversario” apretar los labios, darse la vuelta y regresar al hospital, una parte de él se sentía ganador por haber sido escogido por Schmitt, pero por otro lado había dudas que surgieron como maremoto. Al notar el caminar apresurado de su cita y lo tenso que se miraban sus hombros suspiró, alargo los pasos alcanzándolo y terminó por arrastrarlo a su auto.

Durante el camino Levi pareció lo suficientemente apenado para no emitir palabra alguna, salvo disculparse al entrar al auto. Travis apreciaba el silencio cuando era cómodo, pero esta vez el ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un bisturí.

—Yo…

—Lo siento…

Ambos sonrieron cuando sus pensamientos parecieron sincronizarse. Travis estaciono el auto y soltó un suspiro girándose a ver a Levi, este parecía incomodo de cierta manera lo que provocó una ligera ansiedad en el bombero. Montgomery alargó su mano dejándola sobre la más pequeña para dar un suave apretón.

—Está todo bien, no tienes que disculparte por lo que pasó, sin embargo, espero me digas si estas cómodo con esto o simplemente podemos intentarlo otro día. No quiero que te sientas obligado a tener esta cita y…

—¡No! ¡No, estoy bien!

Nuevamente esa sonrisa amplia y bonita que lo tenía de rodillas había aparecido en el rostro de Levi. Asintiendo apagó el auto, y bajó rápidamente de este para ayudar a Schmitt sosteniendo la puerta, el doctor río por el detalle hecho y lo siguió hasta el bonito restaurante en el que había hecho la reservación.

Hablaron de todo y nada, Travis hizo lo posible por dejar el tema incomodo hasta el final de la noche. Se dedicó a preguntar acerca de los pacientes de Levi y como se estaban moviendo las cosas en el hospital, también preguntó por Carina (cómo un favor a Maya) y por último en que haría para las próximas fiestas que se acercaban.

Levi respondió que su celebración era diferente al ser judío y preguntó cómo estaba todo en la estación, el bombero no perdió el tiempo en presumir como había salvado a una familia de un incendio provocado por una fuga de gas. El mirar al Levi tan impresionado por sus actos heroicos lo hicieron sentirse bastante satisfecho. Mientras pudiera arrancar una sonrisa bonita sentiría que su día valió un poco la pena.

—¿Entonces Nico…?

Schmitt se tensó dejando caer el tenedor con el que disfrutaba su helado frito, Travis se lamentó por haber echado a perder el ambiente tan bueno que tenían, pero su mente estaba curiosa al respecto y no pudo aguantar más.

—Nico Kim es doctor en el hospital y mi ex novio —la voz de Levi se hizo más suave al final, eso quería decir que Travis no estaba tan equivocado como pensó, dio una mordida al brownie que estaba disfrutando, dejando que Schmitt continuara a su ritmo, no pensaba forzarlo nada —nuestra relación se terminó cuando nos dimos que ambos queríamos cosas diferentes, yo esperaba algo más serio y él pensaba que el afecto físico era lo único que me haría feliz.

Después de tal revelación Levi continuó con su postre dejando que el silencio se apoderara de la mesa, Travis deslizó su mano libre sobre la contraria para otorgar otro apretón reconfortante.

—No está mal querer más y si el no pudo darte eso, es su perdida. Yo… cuando me di cuenta que necesitaba más le pedí a Michael que se casara conmigo, realmente quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y sabía que era indicado —ante la mención de su esposo Levi pareció lo suficientemente preocupado para romper el agarre y acunar su mano sobre su pecho.

—¿E-eres casado? —exclamó haciendo sonreír a Travis.

—Era… mi esposo murió hace unos años en un incendio, también era bombero.

Ahora fue Levi quien tomo su mano izquierda, una sonrisa triste se mostraba en su rostro bonito haciendo suspirar a Montgomery. El chico dejaba ver sus sentimientos a flor de piel, lo que comprobaba que era una persona pura y buena, tal como lo había dicho Victoria aquella vez que le dejó un arreglo de flores que le dejó Ripley antes de morir.

…

Travis dejó a Levi en el departamento de su mejor amiga, durante el viaje de vuelta le explicó un poco más sobre la relación con su ex novio, como había dejado la casa de su madre para terminar viviendo con su compañera del trabajo después de finalizar su noviazgo y como aún estaba confundido con la forma en la que Kim lo trataba.

—Gracias por todo y lamento lo sucedido.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Montgomery, alargó su mano acariciando la mejilla rasposa del médico y se acercó suavemente a su rostro. Levi cerró los ojos por impulso haciéndolo sonreír, realmente quería besarlo, pero lo sucedido esa noche le había hecho replantearse la manera en la que conquistaría al interno.

Necesitaba demostrar que era digno de su amor y tratarlo como se merecía, su mano libre deslizó los rizos castaños despejando su frente, en la que depositó un suave beso, tratando de alguna manera, demostrar todos los sentimientos dulces que Levi Schmitt le provocaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente espero desarrollar una relación entre Travis y Levi de manera lenta, pero dulce. Levi esta muy acostumbrado al poco amor que le daba Nico y Travis quiere cambiar eso, necesita demostrarle que no es igual >o< déjame tus comentarios de que opinas del capítulo.


	5. Tratando de recuperarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico y Levi hablan... todo termina en una liberación y quizás un corazón roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que todos sus propósitos, deseos y planes se cumplan, y por supuesto que este 2021 nos regrese la normalidad que realmente necesitamos.

No logró sentarse adecuadamente, antes de que Jo lo empujara contra el sofá y comenzar a soltar una cantidad inmensa de preguntas. Levi consideró que sería bastante buena haciendo interrogatorios si trabajara para la policía de Seattle, este no era el caso, pero estaba claro quería respuestas a todas las interrogantes dadas.

Fue honesto en contarle a Jo todo lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo con Travis, observó como el sonriente rostro de Wilson se descompuso en una mueca de incredulidad y horror al escuchar que Nico había intentado frustrar sus planes de cita con Montgomery.

—¡Ese descarado! No le bastó con hacerte sufrir con sus mentiras, sino que ahora trata de hacerte sentir miserable porque estas tomando las riendas de tu vida y tienes a un caliente bombero tras de ti.

Levi negó una sonrisa ante lo último que Jo mencionó. Estaba seguro que aceptar a Travis Montgomery en su vida era lo mejor que podía sucederle, la nube de tristeza que se había apoderado de su existencia poco a poco desparecía. Sonrió antes de sentirse adormilado, dejó a su amiga refunfuñando en el sillón para tomar una ducha muy necesaria.

Antes de entrar al baño se llevó la mano a la mejilla, tratando de controlar el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo.

..

Otro día más en el hospital, corriendo de un lado al otro entre emergencias y cirugías programadas. Levi estaba con la adrenalina al tope, llevando pacientes y cubriendo los turnos de Casey quién se había ausentado porque su hermana necesitaba de su apoyo después de haber sido intervenida quirúrgicamente.

Levi suspiró cuando terminó de revisar a una mujer que se había caído por las escaleras y parecía tener una contusión bastante grave, que la doctora Shepherd tuvo que hacerse cargo. Estaba por correr nuevamente con la doctora Pierce cuando se detuvo abruptamente al notar como Ben Warren y Travis Montgomery hacían presencia en el foso.

No pudo evitar sonreírle ampliamente al bombero, quién le devolvió la sonrisa para empujar a la victima de quemadura hacía el área de trauma, donde el doctor Hunt los recibió y agradeció por sus servicios. Ben se apresuró a explicar la situación de la mujer, mientras Travis se acercaba hasta él.

Manteniéndose lo más tranquilo posible, Levi apretó los gráficos en sus manos mientras la sonrisa amplia que tenía amenazaba con romper su cara por la mitad. Travis se miraba sudado, con su rostro ligeramente lleno de hollín y el traje de bombero que usaba realmente lo hacía lucir bastante atractivo; Levi se preguntó como un hombre así podía estar mirándolo con tanta dulzura.

El sonido del buscapersonas rompió la burbuja en la que ambos se encontraban envueltos, Schmitt bajó la mirada tímidamente mientras que su mano derecha se despedía del hombre y reanudaba su carrera por el hospital, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

…

Hablar con Nico no era algo que precisamente estuviera interesado hacer en esos momentos, sin embargo, se vio acorralado por su ex pareja en una de las salas de guardia y cuando el pestillo fue puesto, estuvo seguro de que no había manera de escapar.

Nico Kim no tenía derecho de verse tan atractivo en ese momento, con el ceño fruncido, el uniforme azul marino y bata blanca con los que lucía también; y ese bonito cabello negro que caía como cascada sobre sus ojos. Levi trató de ser fuerte y mantener a raya toda sensación de atracción hacia el ortopedista.

El silencio se hizo pesado cuando ninguno de los dos intentó explicar la razón que los tenía ahí en primer lugar, en otro momento Levi hubiese comenzado su necesidad de hablar o quizás Nico hubiera sido el que los llevaría a ambos a un momento pasional. En esta ocasión ambos se encontraban a extremos de la habitación, guardando una distancia prudente que no querían romper.

—Dijiste que hablaríamos, estoy esperando que me des las razones por las que estas actuando de esta manera. No es divertido Levi.

La ira burbujeo dentro de Levi, estaba seguro que su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía una manzana madura y no podía dejar de sentir que sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban ardiendo en lava pura.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

Está bien, quizás estaba siendo demasiado explosivo y dejando ver sus sentimientos expuestos, pero no podía entender cómo es que Kim estaba diciendo tantas estupideces, siempre quiso que Nico hablara, pero ahora solo quería que se callara.

—Te estoy preguntando que pretendes con ese intento infantil de darme celos Levi. Podemos estar juntos sin necesidad que hagas todo esto. No me gusta verte con otro.

Listo, Nico Kim había comenzado un incendio que no podría apagar fácilmente.

—¡Claro! —gritó Levi importándole poco que sus gritos se escucharan fuera de la habitación —porque si volvemos juntos estoy seguro que harás lo que espero, que serás sincero con tus padres y les dirás que tienes un adorable novio, por supuesto me presentarás con orgullo. ¡Porque eso se supone que hacen las personas que verdaderamente aman a sus parejas!

Nico parecía querer refutar lo que estaba diciendo, pero la única señal de molestia que pudo hacer fue apretar sus puños con fuerza.

—¿Lo harás? ¿No habías dicho que buscara a la persona que me pudiera dar todo eso? Eso hice y lo encontré.

Ante lo dicho Nico resopló, después dejó ver una sonrisa de burla que hicieron que todo lo que estaba dentro de Levi hiciera explosión ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

—No compares a ese bombero conmigo, ni siquiera puede llegarme a los talones. No te rebajes a jugar con ese tipo, sí fue divertido, pero ya basta.

Su pequeño cuerpo empujó a Kim contra la puerta, jalando las solapas de la bata de laboratorio y encarando al presumido hombre que estaba haciendo relucir los sentimientos negativos de su ser. Nico estaba tranquilo, como siempre, ignorando que sus palabras creaban un mar de emociones que Levi estaba demostrando.

—Travis Montgomery es mejor persona que tú.

Hizo uso de su fuerza para empujar a Kim sobre la puerta provocando que el orto asistente suspirara y se acomodara la ropa.

—Déjate de juegos, sabes que eso no es verdad.

Ahora fue Nico quién avanzó unos pasos, provocando que Levi retrocediera lentamente, no se sentía temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar, pero estaba seguro que estar cerca de Nico Kim no era algo que quisiera hacer en ese momento.

—¡Aléjate!

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que tu cuerpo demuestre a quién perteneces?

La sonrisa de Travis apareció como un flashback y Levi supo que si dejaba que todo esto continuara terminaría cediendo como el imbécil que era, Nico Kim sabía cómo apretar los botones correctos y provocar que terminara de rodillas, no obstante, esta vez no lo permitiría, tenía más orgullo que eso.

Empujó al orto asistente dejando ver que tenía fuerza en su compacto cuerpo y se apresuró a la puerta siendo detenido por unos brazos que lo rodearon con fuerza.

—Te he dicho que mis padres son críticos, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, necesito que entiendas que no puedo decirles por esa razón —Nico susurró sobre su oído.

Ante tal respuesta Levi solo pudo resoplar, es tonta excusa que siempre le daba, cuando prácticamente él fue quién lo obligó a salir del closet con su madre e incentivó su idea para dejar su hogar. No, no necesitaba eso. Ya no más.

Se soltó del agarre de Nico y se giró dirigiéndole una dura mirada.

—Que seas un cobarde no es un problema mío, no tengo interés de que volvamos a estar juntos, me cansé de estar sufriendo por una relación, si puedo llamarla así, que ni siquiera va a ninguna parte. Ahora déjame en paz.

Dejó la habitación con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa y sintiendo que una paz dolorosa se instalaba en su cuerpo. Todo estaba dicho, esperaba Nico lo entendiera.

…

Esa noche terminó llorando en brazos de Jo, sintiéndose liberado, pero a la vez con un dolor que estaba seguro no había sentido en su vida. Dejar ir lo que más había querido fue difícil, a pesar de ello, Wilson aplaudió su valentía de haberle dicho a Nico que era muy poco hombre para él.

Antes de dormir sonrió ante la imagen que Travis le había enviado, había hecho el heroico rescate de un bonito gato de pelaje anaranjado, tenía en sus brazos al pequeño animalito y estaba seguro que Victoria había sido quién había tomado la fotografía. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y llevarse el celular al pecho acunándolo con ternura ¿Cómo ese hombre estaba haciendo para colarse en su corazón?

…

Los corredores olímpicos envidiarían la forma en la que Levi corrió de un extremo al otro del hospital, Jo le había enviado un mensaje de texto minutos antes anunciando que su príncipe azul se encontraba en la sala de emergencias.

Se abrió paso entre algunas personas para ver a Travis sosteniendo su nariz con un pañuelo mientras era examinado por el orto asistente Nico Kim.

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por todo el amor que le dan a esta historia! Mi propósito de este año es darle más de este bonito romance y algunas historias cortas #Levis #Schmico. 
> 
> Déjame tus comentarios y opiniones sobre este capítulo <3


	6. Los accidentes ocurren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tiene que tratar con un drogado Travis Montgomery. Llenar al bombero de medicamentos para el dolor, no fue buena idea.

Si el sistema de Travis Montgomery no estuviera nadando en calmantes y medicamentos para el dolor, se hubiese percatado del tenso ambiente que se había instalado en la habitación. En su lugar soltó una sonrisa tonta, alejando las manos invasoras de su rostro y enfocando sus apenas abiertos ojos en el pequeño interno que se había quedado quieto en el umbral de la habitación.

—¡Leviiiii! —arrastró la última vocal mientras alargaba los brazos tratando de llamar la atención del chico que lo miraba con preocupación.

Eventualmente Levi se acercó a pasos lentos. Travis no entendía porque tardaba tanto en llegar a él. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo tomó la mano del contrario y la llevo hasta su rostro, suspirando de felicidad al sentir el calor que irradiaban las pequeñas extremidades al contrario de su congelado rostro, no le gustaban los hospitales hacía frío.

Su atención se concentró en sentir las manos de Levi y pronunciar palabrería que su cerebro no estaba procesando, pero se sentía bien en decir.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí —sonrió apenas enfocando a Levi, antes de depositar un suave beso en el dorso de su mano. Esperaba que, con ese gesto, el interno entendiera que su corazón estaba dispuesto a ser entregado sin objeción alguna.

El chico frente a él parecía sorprendido, por lo que no dudó en continuar su discurso de lo mucho que le gustaba y lo ilusionado que estaba por tener un futuro junto a él. De algo tenía que estar seguro Travis Montgomery, no solo el dolor lo atacaría cuando estuviera de nueva cuenta lucido.

…

Levi soltó un suspiro mientras luchaba por deshacerse del agarre fuerte de Travis, al llegar a la habitación había visto como el bombero empujó las manos que curaban su nariz y comenzaba a pedirle que se acercara. Terminó a su lado escuchando una gran declaración de amor, mientras sentía como frente a él Nico se descomponía en una mueca de descontento y molestia. Vaya momento épico estaba presenciando.

Contuvo una mueca de asco al notar que Travis había dejado una marca de sangre sobre su mano, después de ese pequeño beso tan afectuoso; trató de no saltar mientras sentía como la mancha era borrada por una toalla húmeda que el ortopedista pasó por la mancha, Nico se giró tan pronto que parecía que jamás había hecho esa acción.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Travis?

Lucho por hablar con el bombero quién seguía riéndose de todo y continuaba expresando lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos, sobre lo hermoso que era y como seria el hombre más feliz de la tierra si aceptara ser su pareja. Sería bastante difícil sacar información en su estado por lo que casi suelta un suspiro al ver a una mujer de cabello rubio ingresar a la habitación cortando el incómodo momento.

—Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Levi Schmitt. Montgomery no deja de hablar de ti. Soy la Capitana Maya Bishop de la Estación 19.

El calor se esparció por el rostro de Levi, siguiendo su cuello y pecho. Estaba seguro de eso, al ver la condición del hombre acostado en la cama. Travis estaba concentrado en sus dedos, tocando desde el meñique hasta el pulgar, antes de darle un beso a cada uno. Schmitt quería salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de la tierra para siempre.

—¿Puedes decirme como terminó así?

—¿Drogado por los medicamentos? —preguntó divertida Bishop, notando al ortopedista aún en la habitación. Parecía estar acomodando las vendas y algodones, este se giró a ver a la rubia alzando la ceja. Maya negó rápidamente regresando su atención al interno frente a ella. —Travis fue atacado con un celular por una mujer a punto de dar a luz, que por si fuera poco se encontraba bastante drogada. Su nariz estaba en la trayectoria de impacto, y aunque se negó a venir lo traje con la amenaza de que le daría tanto trabajo que no te vería en un mes.

Levi se preguntó honestamente si sería capaz de hacer combustión espontánea ante tanto comentario comprometedor hacía su persona.

—¿Él está bien doctor?

Maya se acercó hacia Nico Kim quién se había cruzado de brazos recargándose cerca de la ventana. Levi tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento saliera para atender a otro paciente, pero el medico se veía renuente a retirarse del lugar.

—Están por hacerme llegar la radiografía, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que tiene una fractura por el impacto. Nada que con una cirugía no se pueda arreglar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando en lugar de Casey Parker quién estaba al servicio de Orto en ese momento, ingresó Atticus Lincoln revisando la mencionada radiografía con una sonrisa amplia.

—Coincido con el diagnostico de mi compañero, efectivamente es una fractura. ¡Schmitt! —alzó la voz al notar al internó aún atrapado por el agarre de Montgomery, quién se encontraba recargado en su hombro dormitando un poco —tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¡Sabes que no puedes atender familiares ni personas cercanas, fuera, fuera! ¡Chop, chop marchando a urgencias!

Levi trató de luchar contra la orden dada, pero conociendo al doctor Link estaba seguro que terminaría siendo cargado por él y arrojado fuera de la habitación. Asintió con pesar, aun preocupado por Travis; rompiendo el agarre y notando gemido lastimero del bombero se acercó a la puerta, no sin antes darle una última mirada para salir de ahí.

—¡Te avisaré cualquier cosa, no te preocupes! —dijo con dulzura Link antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Segundos pasaron antes de que asintiera y continuara su camino, hasta que escuchó que la puerta nuevamente era abierta para dejar ver como el rubio jefe de Ortopedia empujaba a su compañero fuera.

—Lo siento Nico, eres peligroso. No quiero que ocupes esta oportunidad para terminar con tu enemigo.

—¡Yo nunca haría eso!

—Te conozco. —Link azotó la puerta por segunda ocasión.

Al ver que Kim estaba en el pasillo, Levi se apresuró a correr por el lugar antes de que al doctor Nico Kim nuevamente se le ocurriera la fantástica idea de tratar de arreglar las cosas. Honestamente después del último enfrentamiento, lo último que quería era estar cerca del hombre, ciertamente aun le afectaba su presencia, pero estaba seguro de que sería cuestión de meses antes de que su corazón sanar y pudiera convivir con Nico sin sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Escuchó la voz de Kim llamándolo, lo que lo obligó avanzar con más rapidez antes de encontrarse con Meredith Grey, quién lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. La resolución de que ese día se encontraba a su servicio hizo que Levi corriera tras ella para pedirle miles de disculpas, besar el suelo donde pisaba y tratar de ganar su piedad para que no lo enterrara en trabajo, quería tomarse unos minutos para visitar a Travis nuevamente.

…

Afortunadamente después de tres cirugías, con las manos temblando como si tuviera Parkinson, las piernas a punto de dejar de sostenerlo y el estómago a punto de comerse a si mismo, se encontró regresando a la habitación de Travis. Había tenido una intervención quirúrgica para reparar su nariz fracturada, Maya Bishop le había comentado cuando la encontró en uno de los pasillos.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a Travis durmiendo y a su lado a la fiel Victoria Hughes quién sonrió ampliamente al verlo, saludándolo con su mano libre mientras señalaba a su amigo con burla.

—¡Hola! —Levi trató de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras miraba al hombre descansando.

—Hola, él está mejor. Salió bastante bien de la cirugía, solo esta noche y mañana temprano podrá estar trabajando otra vez, sin embargo, Maya quiere darle una semana para que descanse, fue un duro golpe.

Levi asintió, llevando sus manos al cabello del bombero comenzó a darle suaves caricias. Una sonrisa tímida tiraba de sus labios haciendo que la hermosa mujer sentada en el sillón se levantara y alegara que tenía una gran necesidad de beber café.

Al quedarse solo se sentó en la silla junto a Travis tomando su mano y llevándola hasta sus labios; aunque había sido un susto menor se había preocupado bastante por el bombero, la cantidad de sangre que el doctor Kim había retirado era lo suficiente para considerar una transfusión. Besó la mano de Travis mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de tranquilidad, estaba bien. Todo había salido bien.

—Me hubiese gustado que ese beso fuera en los labios, pero me conformo con eso.

Schmitt levantó su rostro mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa amplia. Travis se notaba un poco hinchado de la cara y aún el cansancio nublaba sus ojos, pero no dejaba de mostrarse encantador y dulce; su corazón palpitó emocionado.

Quizás, solo quizás había comenzado a enamorarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola chicos! Nuevamente les estoy dejando otro capítulo de esta historia. ¡Gracias por tanto amor que me dan!
> 
> Ven hablar conmigo a twitter, me encuentras como @MissPandiTory

**Author's Note:**

> Este mundo necesita más fics de Levi y Travis, con un Nico Kim ardiendo en celos. 
> 
> Kudos = amor


End file.
